Ruby Allen
by PhantomPhan63
Summary: Ruby Allen has had a tough life. She was born April 17, 2019. A week after her fifth birthday, her dad got into a fight with the Reverse Flash. Then 9 years later she lands herself 18 years in the past... All Ruby wants is for her dad to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Flash

So many of you read the previous version of this, that I don't think I need to explain much. I'm following the same time line, just adding and revising a bit. Thanks for being so supportive! Please review!

Prologue

Where should I begin? I'm abnormal. Not abnormal like I have a disorder or something else like that. I have powers. Super speed to be exact. I'm what people here in Central City call a metahuman. However, I did not get my powers the same way metas like the Flash and the others did. I inherited my powers-the next generation of meta. Half meta, half human. Confused? Let me explain.

My mom, Iris West-Allen, is normal, a human. My dad, Barry Allen, aka the Flash, is abnormal, a metahuman. Combined, you get me, Ruby Eliza Allen, half meta, half human. Sadly, because of my human half (thanks a lot Mom!) I only got half my dad's regenerative capabilities, plus his speed. Still, no complaints (would have been nice to have that full regenerative capability thing when I sprained my ankle *cough*MOM!*cough*).

Anyway, my friend, Aurum Edward Thawne, is the same as me. The next generation of meta, also with speed (we don't all get speed in case you were wondering). He got speed from his dad Eobard Thawne, aka the Reverse-Flash, and stopped short of full regenerative capabilities thanks to his mom Elizabeth Nolan-Thawne. Oh, um, you're probably wondering how the daughter of the Flash ended up being friends with the son of the Reverse-Flash. Long story that I'll get to later.

Now that I've introduced myself and told you a little bit about me, let's get to the point of this account. I am writing this in Aurum's appartment in the year 2033. I haven't always lived with Aurum, and the road to this point has been long and complicated. Let's go ahead and begin at the beginning, how all of this suffering and misery started...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the Flash

I'm sorry this has taken so long. I've been very busy with school and other things. Remember to review! Thank you everyone for your patience!

Chapter 1

"No one has to get hurt!"

"No one except you!"

"Daddy!"

The five year old girl clung to her mother's leg, watching the man in yellow fight her father with wide eyes. Iris West-Allen glanced down at her daughter's outburst, then back toward the fight.

I pulled on my mom's sleeve, still staring at my dad fighting with the Reverse-Flash.

"Mommy, I'm scared for Daddy."

Iris picked me up.

"Me too, Ruby. Me too."

We watched the flashes of red and yellow until suddenly, there was a sonic boom and a flash of blinding light. When we could see, people in the large group that had gathered started standing on tip-toe to get a better view. I had a front row seat.

There was only one speedster in the clearing.

It was not my dad.

* * *

The Reverse-Flash surveyed the group that had gathered. I felt tears running down my cheeks, but refused to break eye contact when his eyes landed on me and my mother. When he broke eye contact, I still refused to turn away, though I reached up to wipe my eyes.

"From now on I'm in charge of this city," he said, looking at a little boy about my age next to a woman about my mother's age who were both crying. "Anyone who so much as mentions the Flash will be silenced. Permanantly."

He disappeared in a flash of red light. When I looked over where the boy and his mother had been, there was only a hint of smoke. Around us, people had started to disperse. My mom turned slowly and carried me to the car. It was then that I allowed myself to bury my face in her shirt, sobbing. Her eyes were moist with unshed tears as she put me in the back seat before climbing in herself.

She started the engine and drove in the direction of our house.

"M-mom, what are we going to do?"

"We'll just have to lie low for now, Ruby."

She turned onto our street before continuing.

"We'll change our names. You can stay Ruby Eliza, but you'll use my maiden name, West."

"W-what about you?" I asked her.

"I'll be...Becky Cooper for now," she replied.

I swallowed, wiping my eyes as the last of my tears subsided, leaving me with silent hiccups. We pulled into the driveway. My mother got out and I followed her. The house seemed so quiet and lonely without Dad with us. My mom went into the living room and sat down on the couch. She grabbed her laptop and logged in. A picture of her and my dad smiled at us from the desktop background.

I sat down next to her and sat in silence as she emailed my school's principle explaining that I would be homeschooled for the rest of the year. She then proceeded to write an article about the fight that had just occured.

"Time for bed, Little Gem," she whispered.

I kissed her wet cheek and headed upstairs to my bedroom. I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**  
 _From this point on Ruby Allen will be in Season 3 of the Flash. I'm sorry it has taken so long. I've had writer's block plus I have been procrastinating finishing watching Season 3, which I just now did. Can I just get it out of my system by saying: WHAT THE FLIPPING HECK BARTHOLOMEW HENRY ALLAN! YOU JUST FREAKING DELIVERED SAVE THE DATE INVITATIONS TO YOUR AND IRIS' WEDDING AND NOW YOU FREAKING GOT YOURSELF STUCK INSIDE THE SPEED FORCE **AGAIN**! Anywho, now that that's over and done with time to get to the point of this interruption in the story. I am still having writer's block about what the heck I'm going to have Ruby be like in Flashpoint. So this is where I turn to you, my loyal readers who choose to stay with me even when I don't update in a super long time ( **again I am VERY sorry about that**!). I want to see what ideas you guys have about what you want to see in Ruby in Flashpoint. Just know that as much as I would love to, I cannot appease all of you and most of your ideas may get turned down. I want you to get super creative with it. I was thinking that she will be somebody else's kid so her last name won't be Allen but that's the only limitation I'll give you guys. You can also come up with last name ideas for her since she won't be an Allen. You can either review to put in your ideas or you can PM me your ideas._  
 _Thanks for the support. I'm sorry once again. Please continue to R &R._  
 _abbyjoy7_


End file.
